Batman: Storm of the century
by Mark Halstead
Summary: Batman's first encounter with Killer Croc. Waylon Jones is a abused young man who is left on his own chained to a basement floor during the worst storm Gotham has ever seen.a kind of noir look at Killer Croc's origin


It was a stormy night in Gotham as hurricane Elise slowly moved in. A mandatory evacuation issued by mayor Wilson Klass. A faint sound of the mayor speaking is heard over the hard rain pressing against the glass of 602 Mansfield Avenue. The home of Margret Jones….

Mom! Hurry before Waylon wakes up and finds out were gone.

From the depths of the cellar a voice cries out, "Aunt Maggie? Where are we going?"

"Nowhere Waylon! Just shut the hell up and watch your movies!" Margret responds.

"White Heat is on TV, you love that movie"

Alone down in the cellar a man of just 23 years in age, sits with his arms wrapped around his legs. His skin covered in what looks like scales from a crocodile. His teeth sharpened by his horrible deformity. A simple man child who has only seen the light of day through a cellar window, He is chained to a concrete floor surrounded by only books and an old black and white television.

Waylon softly speaks to himself "I hate this… I hate this house...I hate these people. The loneliness consumes me. I hate it, I hate being like this and most of all I hate being alive."

"Every day I wake up and hope this is just some horror movie I've seen a thousand times"

"I hurt… my skin...feels like its being torn apart, and it's dark I hate the dark... as much as I hate the light. They call me Lizard boy, Freak show… these are names used to address me by my cousin Kurt and my Aunt Maggie. I'm more like a Crocodile shy but….. feared…"

High above Gotham City along the roof tops that cape crusader looks over crime alley.

The rain brings back that painful yet important night in the dark knight's mind.

The voice of Thomas Wayne heard in some random memory of an award received

"Um… Um hahaha I don't know what to say. Thank you! For this award. Thank all of you for giving me a chance to make this city great."

A vision appears as Batman looks down on the last place he saw his parents alive. A young Bruce Wayne plays with the local wildlife chasing a fluffy white tail rabbit hoping to make it his new pet, when all the sudden the ground gives out and the boy falls into a fissure. Scared to death the boy screams alerting the nearby bats causing frenzy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Please Daddy! Please !"

A frightened Thomas Wayne dashes across the court yard and pulls young Bruce out

"I've got you son!" running behind father Wayne a concerned Martha Wayne "Oh my little boy!" Martha cries. Thomas replies "Martha Don't cradle the boy, Bruce, no matter how dark the darkness is there is always a light, Be brave son and you'll make me proud. Alfred have him cleaned up and ready for dinner"

The Dark Knight's lip quivers at the thought of his loss but still manages to hold back the tears from welling up in his eyes. A constant reminder of why this city needs him. In Gotham's blackest night Batman is its light.

A voice over the headset in the cowl is made dominate over our hero's memories. It is the voice of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Sir, Reports of looting at Gotham City Multiplex, this could be a long night should I fix you up some chicken noodle soup Sir?" Batman responds in stern seriousness "I'm on it"

"The soup Sir? Even Batman will catch his death of cold in this storm" A slight smirk almost crosses Batman's face as he responds "Batman out"

"Very well Sir I shall be waiting for your return"

A swoosh of the cape can be heard for blocks instilling terror in the hearts of criminals.

As he glides over the streets of Gotham, Hurricane Elise's wind force now at a category 4, limit Batman's speed… Upon arriving at Gotham City Multiplex a group of thugs smash the windows of a drug store located in the multiplex,

"The good Stuff's in here boys! We can gonna get highhhhh for days"

the thug says before accidently looking up only to find the dark night staring down at him like Dracula before he takes his victim.

"So you want to get high eh?" Batman jokingly comments.

A swift kick to the chest knocks the wind out of the thug. As Batman rigs his batclaw to zip the poor bastard 2 stories above ground. With a slight touch of the cowl Batman taps into the multiplex's PA system.

"I've got a deal for you" he says.

The thugs gasp in fear looking for the dark knight. "What! who said that?"

Without a sound Batman lands in a circle of thugs like a panther on the prowl lining up his pray.

"Leave now and I'll leave you the use of your legs"

a silence strikes the room as the goons stare at each other, then a burst of laughter

"ahahaha Hey Bat-Man looks like there's ten of us and only one of you, so why don't you go back to whatever costume party you came from, before we clip your wings."

A disturbing look of satisfaction crosses the cape crusader's face un-nerving most of the thugs. In a gentle whisper Batman says

"I was hoping you'd say that"

One brave soul attempts to sneak up on Batman from behind only to meet failure as Batman raises his right fist breaking the thug's nose.

"Anyone else?"

he says mocking the thugs. Another poor soul thinks he has a chance to take the bat. The group shouts his name

"Tiny! Tiny! Tiny!"

This man is anything but tiny. He stands at 7 feet and is built like two line backers,

"that was my little cousin you're gonna pay for dat FREAK!"

As Tiny pushes his index finger towards Batman the caped crusader grabs it with two fingers bringing Tiny to his knees then kicking him in the face and knocking him out. With an almost worried tone Batman says

"Seriously…is there anyone else?"

The group of thugs might as well knock themselves out. With a kick to the jaw followed by a punch that was meant for Batman but failed to connect shattering both the hand of one thug and the teeth of another. Batman quickly uses the thug with the busted hand, launching him at his comrades. A second rush of the remaining four attempt to take the dark knight once more. Each attempt is perfectly countered and followed with a devastating blow the goons weeping about their broken limbs and teeth. As the Dark Knight leaves, Tiny makes one more attempt to stand up to the caped crusader.

"Hey!Hey! Hey! I'm not done with you"

Reaching into his utility belt Batman pulls his trusty batarang and throws it in the air, cutting the first thug free only to fall on Tiny's head.

Batman then touches the ear of his cowl "Alfred, all clear at the multiplex…get me Lucius Fox."

"Lucius Fox Master Wayne?" a baffled Alfred replies.

"Yes Alfred , The hurricane winds are keeping me from gliding I need to see if Lucius has anything I can use to get around."

"Right away Sir" Alfred connects the call into Batman's head set via Bruce Wayne's cell phone.

"Hello! Bruce?"

"Lucius ! Glad I got a hold of you! I wanted to know if you had anything I could use to get around in this mess"

"ah I do think we have a modified version in prototype you might be interested in. It's a three wheeled trike set up with a pod that converts into a submarine when submerged. We built it for seal team five but the Navy backed out when they found the cost was too high…. Bruce…It's never been tested"

"I'll take it" Bruce replies in a very optimistic voice.

"Have it ready outside Wayne Enterprise, I'll be there in five"

"Bruce… oh never mind, like you listen to me anyway, be safe Bruce."

Aproxmently five blocks west of Wayne Enterprise our hero struggles through winds traveling 150mph and flood waters 3 feet deep. As Batman reaches Wayne Enterprise his chariot awaits. It looks like a black egg with two wheels in front and a single wheel in the rear. As Batman enters the vehicle, a robotic female voice speaks.

"Hello Please state your name."

"Batman"

"You said… Bat-man…If this is correct please say yes if not please say no"

"I don't have time for this!"

"I'm sorry I do not understand this answer"

"Yes"

The engine kicks on, the dark knight floors the gas pedal ripping through hurricane flood waters.

The computer goes on with its introduction.

"Welcome… Bat-man…to the XM96000 a Wayne Tech prototype.

You will notice a portable life support system, combat lifesaver kit, Flash Bang Grenades, Inflatable Life Raft, 200 ft of rope, GPS tracking system, 40mm CS canisters with a single shot 40mm Pistol and visual comm. link."

The XM96000 zooms down Main Street tearing through the flooded street.

"Computer Patch in the frequency transmitting through my cowl…Alfred do you read me?"

"ah Yes master Bruce, I see and hear you loud and clear Sir."

"Get me Gordon"

A static falls over the head set just briefly and then the voice of a friend, James Gordon answers

"Gordon, Go ahead!"

"Gordon, it's me, I take it you're at Gotham City Multiplex?" Batman says

"I take it this is your work?"

Detective Bullock can be heard over the back ground

"Get those stretchers over here, Jesus… look at this one"

After witnessing Batman pummel his friends to the ground one of the thugs sits broken and emotionally damaged, his chattering teeth driven to the point of insanity

"Ta ta Tiny…No one beats ta.. ta.. Tiny, ka ka can't be human ….those eyes, OH GOD THOSE EYES!"

Detective Bullock has a look of disgust on his face that turns into a smirk

"YOUR MAMA MUST BE DAMN PROUD OF YOU BOY!, It's not every day her son gets ass handed to em by a sociopath dressed like a giant bat!.

"Pa.. pa.. Please ma.. ma.. mister.. LOCK ME UP!"

His screams alert other patrol men

Harvey Bullock only watches at a group of Gotham's finest beat the poor shattered shell of a man.

Gordon shouts for them to stop enraged and disgusted by his men vulgar use of force.

"GOD DAMNIT! STOP! I'll have every one of your badges! That's not how we do things in my department."

Faintly heard through the static of the cell phone Batman shouts

"Jim! The storm is cutting out commutations. Can you hear me"

"Batman!..Batman! Damn! lost signal…"

On the streets of Gotham Batman races through the empty streets , when a transmission comes in over the console of the XM96000.

"Switching to emergency comm. sec 9 Sir."

"Alfred, Give me an update on the hurricane"

"Hurricane is now at Category four Sir. Wind speed 173mph.. Oh Dear.. Master Wayne it seems the bridge to lower east side has collapsed."

"Any Civilians?" Says Batman

"Satellite Images show two Sir, a Man and a Woman." Alfred replies

"It's twenty minutes away I'll be there in five. Batman out"

Using XM96000 underwater features Batman takes the new trike and dives off the coast line.. Traveling through the over filled Gotham River just as fast as he did on the streets.

On the east Gotham river bridge a distraught Kurt Jones carries his mother who has been knocked unconscious. The Dark Knight rises from the depths of the river opening the hatch of the XM96000, From his Utility Belt comes the batclaw latching on to the remains of the bridge. Swooping across Batman lands right in front of the Jones family, a sobbing Kurt weeps

"Mister... you gotta help my mom!"

Batman reaches out to check the woman's pulse

"She's going to be alright"

From the utility belt Batman pulls a capsule of spirit of Hartshorne out and waves it under Margret's nose. The woman gasps as she regains consciousness.

"Waylon…" she whispers

Batman looks around for any other civilians.

"Was there someone else? I only see the two of you, she mentioned Waylon?"

Kurt looks at the ground as if he were guilty.

"My cousin…Waylon... He died "

Batman knows all too well the pain of loss and responds

"I'm Sorry"

Margret then blurts out

"He drowned in the flood"

Batman, confused says

"You don't seem too concerned about him"

In defense of his mother Kurt states

"the lord giveth and the lord taketh away, it's not our fault!"

Meanwhile on the lower Eastside… a Doctor Terry Gaige and his fellow Partner and wife Grace Balin Gaige (also known as criminal masterminds Tiger Shark and Orca ) Break in to a bank vault just a block away from 602 Mansfield Avenue.

At the wreck that was know at the home of Margret Jones a scared Waylon Jones cries as the flood waters rise….

"This is it…The moment they all been waiting for I'm going to die down here"

The TV set plays the ending to White Heat as Cagney screams

"TOP OF THE WORLD MA"

The cold water should frighten Waylon but it somehow soothes the pain he felt all his life. Waylon stands up wrapping around his massive fist the chain to the collar around his neck. The water has weakened the integrity of the floor…

As he struggles for dear life the water rises above his neck Waylon grunts to himself.

"Come on! I…Will….Not…Die!"

Breaking himself free with his new found reason to live, the only thing that keeps men alive when they believe all has been taken from them.

"I WANT MY REVENGE!" Waylon shouts

The screams can be heard a block away and Gotham Mutual Trust Bank. Orca turns her head towards the screams.

"Huh? Babe did you hear that ?"

Tiger Shark responds

"No? It's probably your enhanced hearing darling, most likely came from miles away. Now let's get the cash flow flowing shall we honey."

"Maybe…" Orca says

Venturing out into the world for the first time in what seems like a life time Waylon makes his way out to the world. With all the ringing and bells going off due to the crude break in by Tiger Shark and his wife, Waylon can't help but to investigate the noise…

Orca can sense Waylon's presence. She turn quickly only to find nothing.. as she turns back around a dark figure stands in the shadows. She screams thinking this could be Batman who has thwarted Orca and her husband many times before. A voice comes out of the darkness.

"You're like me" Waylon says with enthused by Orca's whale like appearance.

Tiger Shark runs to his beloved wife, his pistol is drawn

"ORCA !" he shouts firing three shots in to Waylon's abdomen.

Waylon falls to the ground in shock. Concerned Doctor Terry Gaige looks to his wife and says.

"What the hell was that thing?"

Pain turns to rage as Waylon recovers his skin so thick the bullets just pop out when he breaths.

"I don't know babe but it sure was ugly!" Orca says in relief

Waylon's eyes open wide enraged by Orca's comment.

"UGLY! BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!"

Waylon rushes her, smashing her head in. Her blood splashes his face , his eyes grow smaller. Whatever part of Waylon Jones that resembled human just died, He has crossed that line even the Dark Knight is afraid to cross. This poor creature , this shell of an abused child neglected and ridiculed. Waylon Jones is no more there is only Killer Croc. Instantly Croc looks up at Tiger Shark like a cat on the prowl. Tiger Shark runs after seeing his beloved Grace torn apart. The Croc's Laughter echoes outside stopping Dr. Gaige in his tracks. Frozen by fear he recounts the better times in his life, Meeting his wife at Gotham Aquarium where they both worked as promising young oceanographers. Telling his wife she was still beautiful even after she'd been turned into a killer whale by a project she and Terry worked on for the Penguin. The wedding at city hall, Terry had always promised he would have a real big wedding just for her in Hawaii. Tiger Shark removes his helmet dropping it in the flood waters as a single tear rolls down his cheek. Croc sees this and a brief moment of guilt sends a spike of pain into his heart, the same pain he felt when being beaten by his aunt Maggie, not a physical but the pain of loss the pain of being unloved. This angers Croc to the point of uncontrollable rage, He begins to lunge at his victim and proceeds to rip his heart from his chest. In his last moments Tiger Sharks says

"Wa… wa… What are you?"

Croc's response is

"KILLER CROC!"

Tiger Shark takes his last breath; Croc now miserable indulges in eating bits and pieces their flesh. Like most crocodile's he sheds a tear while devouring his prey.

Almost an Hour later Gotham City Police investigate the break in at Gotham Mutual and Trust. What they find shocks them.

"Get me the Commissioner! NOW!" a frightened Patrolman says to the police dispatcher.

A moment passes before Gordon takes the call.

"Gordon, what do you got for me?"

The frantic patrol man has to take a moment to respond, the horror of the crime scene, the smell of death and salt water is enough to make anyone vomit.

"Sir… It's Tiger Shark and Orca, The're dead Sir."

Gordon confused by the patrolman's lack of detail asks.

"You want to tell me a little more than that son?"

"Well Sir… It seems that they had broken into the bank vault and then were torn apart…Oh god sir…it looks like they were eaten."

The faint thought that Batman had gone rogue crosses Gordon's mind.

"Any leads?"

The witless patrolman so fast to accuse the Dark Knight says,

"It looks like Batman might have finally lost the rest of his mind Sir"

Gordon sighs

"Keep this under wraps till I say so, you understand me patrolman?"

"But Sir!" the patrolman responds

"That's a GOD DAMN order rookie!"

The patrol man put in his place by Gordon's harsh but firm tone says,

"yes Sir I understand"

Gordon ponders the thought of taking on a rogue Batman. He knows his men would be no match for the dark knight, He thinks to himself…Could he?...Would he?

"I need a freaking bat phone!" Gordon says to himself.

Lieutenant Bilbao then storms into the commissioner's office

"Jim we got Batman on line three!"

Gordon furiously says,

"PUT HIM ON!"

Gordon violently picks up the phone and shouts

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND! I have not one but two dead freakizoid criminals! A possibly traumatized patrolman, I don't even know if our insurance covers PTSD! "

"Jim, I'm not going to pretend I have the faintest idea of what you're talking about…" Batman says

"Tiger Shark and Orca found dead on the lower eastside…Ring any bells" Gordon responds sarcastically. Batman in a stern serious voice says

"No"

Gordon baffled lowers his tone.

"Someone or thing on the lower eastside just took a bite out of crime at Gotham Mutual … literally"

"And you thought this fit my M.O. how?" Batman responds

"You of all people should know most of Gotham's costumed side shows are criminals that have done gone off the deep end" says Gordon lightly

"I just dropped off two civilians at a shelter from the east side, I'm in the area I'll let you know what I find"

Gordon out of guilt apologetically says.

"Batman…I'm sorry I doubted you. I should've known better"

"Everyone's entitled to be an asshole once a day Gordon, Whoever did this…I'll Find him. Batman out"

"Batman? Hello Batman? Damn!"

A small group of detectives fling Gordon's door open. Lieutenant Bilbao says

"Jim we couldn't get a trace on him!"

"Who the hell told you to trace the call?" Gordon asks.

One Detective answers the rhetorical question.

"No one Sir, we just thought you might want us to after..."

"After what!" Gordon says

"After He called you an asshole Sir" Bullock says

"Get the hell out of my office, all of you!" Gordon shouts.

As the Detectives walk out Gordon reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a tobacco pouch and his favorite pipe, Made out of bog-wood, perhaps dyed black with a silver ring around the outside of the bowl. Engraved into the silver ring his daughter Barbra's handwriting it reads "World's Greatest Dad xoxo Love Barbra." And can be seen by Gordon when he looks down his nose as he lights the pipe. With a toke of the pipe Gordon begins to cough and laugh.

"hahahahhah Worlds Greatest asshole… but only once a day… touché Detective…. touché."

As the storm reaches category 5 Lightning strikes long enough for the dark knight to see a dark figure with a trench coat and fedora break into an abandoned warehouse. His first thought is random a thug but his logic knows that petty thugs always travel in groups and there's something odd about this one. He has a pale green complexion and is massive in size. Carefully Batman enters looking for the man he believes to be Terry and Grace Gaige's murderer. A pair of glowing eyes appears behind the dark knight, Batman sensing a presence quickly draws a batarang and turns only to find nothing.

"Show yourself!" Batman says in a firm growl. Lighting strikes fully exposing Killer Croc's face

"So it was you... You killed Tiger Shark and Orca."Batman says staring into the eyes of Killer Croc, fear rushing through his body as he looks upon this massive monster covered in blood. Panting with rage Killer Croc roars.

"Yes. I killed fish girl and her stupid looking husband… and now Killer Croc kill YOU!"

Croc moves with incredible speed in water, faster than Batman can dodge his attacks. He locks the cape crusader into a battle of brawn versus brawn, clearly not a winning battle for Batman. Croc Grabs Batman by the throat and squeezes the life from him. Then Croc Proceeds to shove Batman's head underwater. Flash backs of a childhood of torment surface, enraged by the memories Croc says "How do you like it cousin?" Batman breathes deep and hard as he comes up for air, Croc then delivers a devastating blow to Batman's abdomen knocking the wind out of him. Then proceeds to start choking and drowning the dark knight, Batman near death struggles as he pulls out his batarang when Croc Brings him back up. Batman stabs the batarang into Crocs solar plexus giving him enough time to arm a flash grenade and launch his batclaw to escape deaths grasp. A white Light fills the room, Batman being pulled to safety finally reaches the XM96000 and manages to pull himself into the shell of the trike. A soft moan of pain as Batman nurses a cracked rib followed by a grunt and Batman tells the computer,

"Computer…Life… support…"

The dark knight activates a homing beacon in his utility belt alerting Alfred,

"Alfred … need …. Medical attention"

Alfred frantic, activates a failsafe device that lets him assume control of the batsuit via electromagnetic impulse letting him see hear and feel through Bruce Wayne while incapacitated. The device requires Alfred put on a body suit and virtual helmet. As Alfred rushes into the suit the Bat-computer ask…

"Please… state… verbal… pass code…"

Alfred shouts.

"LUSTRATIO CATA SACRIFICATIO!"

(Latin for Purification by Sacrifice.) As he enters the suit, Batman to fatigued to move manages to shout!

"Alfred! Left Flank!"

Croc quickly pops his head through the pod window before Alfred can shut it, Alfred quickly raises his left arm (which also moves Batman's left arm) and knocks croc back with a swift uppercut just as the XM96000's engines come on line rushing Batman to safety. An angry Croc in pain from the Batman's stab to his abdomen lets out a fierce growl that echoes though the streets of Gotham's lower east side.

Three hours and forty-two minutes later Bruce Wayne enters a dream state due to the sedatives given by the XM96000 life support system.

In the dream like most of Bruce's dreams an alley way in Park Row now widely known as Crime Alley sets the dramatic scene.

As Batman he swoops down, he notices a couple and a small boy. His protective instincts over take him, as he hides in the shadows almost an arms length away. Batman in a sadness filled with rage grinds his teeth to keep his heart felt emotions from over taking his actions.

A man appears with a gun shouting

"Give me your money or I'll kill the kid"

Thomas Wayne panics at the sight of a gun being pointed at young Bruce's head, pushing Bruce behind him then rushing the gunman.

Simultaneously Batman lunges out punching the man known as Joe Chill in the face , The blow causes Joe to pull the trigger twice accidently killing both Thomas and Martha Wayne. Batman screams out of rage as he has failed yet again to stop the death of his parents. The rage has taken over at this point, Batman with his fist clenched tight goes to beat the life out of the man responsible for his family's death. Upon grabbing the man a growl is heard, it is Killer Croc brandishing his razor sharp teeth shouting

"FOUND YOU!"

then delivering a devastating blow to the dark knight's jaw.

Batman absolutely terrified staring at an eight foot nine inch monster that's ready to stomp the life out of him, covers his face with one hand as he looks away. Then out of nowhere Thomas Wayne rushes Croc then throws him as far as superhumanly possible.

Batman widens his eyes in awe as Thomas Wayne reaches his hand out saying,

"I've got you son"

The cape becomes over sized and the cowl slides of Bruce's 8 year old head, in a now 8 year old voice a sobbing Bruce says

"Daddy…I miss you so much"

Thomas wraps his arms around his little boy and replies

"I've missed you too son"

Bruce's sobbing becomes uncontrollable, he weeps

"I've let you down daddy…. I was scared"

Thomas holds Bruce tighter and says,

"Bruce do you remember that day you fell down that hole?"

Looking up Bruce replies

"Yes daddy?"

Thomas smiles

"Do you remember what I said?"

Bruce lowers his head and shamefully replies

"You said… to be brave and I would make you proud"

Thomas smiles

"I said" "no matter how dark the darkness is there is always a light", you have to search for it Bruce, you have to realize sometimes that the light comes from within"

A hand on young Bruce's shoulder turns the boy's head

"Mom!"

Bruce says with a smile.

Her arms embrace her little boy, she speaks softly

"Bruce your father's right dear, we are always proud of you. Gotham needs you." She smiles

"My little boy is a hero. Now go Bruce Gotham needs its Batman you are their light in this darkness"

Martha takes Thomas by the hand as they walk in to a bright light,

Bruce runs yelling

"Please!... Don't go!"

The light becomes brighter as Bruce awakens.

Alfred by Bruce's side gasps and says

"Thank goodness Sir"

Batman responds,

"How long was I out?"

"Coming up on two hours Sir" Alfred says.

"Time?" Batman ask

"Just after 2 am Sir"

Picking himself up off the bat-caves medical bed Batman still weak from the battle, ask

"Any idea what that thing was?"

"I have taken samples of its DNA from your batarang Sir and fed them into the computer we should know something very soon."

Batman still ashamed tells Alfred

"Not much scares me anymore after that incident with Scarecrow…But that thing… that creature… That scares me. How do we beat something like that, it's like something out of a horror movie."

Alfred breathes in deeply feeling symmetry for Batman

"Master Bruce have I ever told you how I met your father?"

Intrigued Batman says

"No, I don't think I've heard this one"

Alfred eyes stare into the past recalling the incident that linked the Wayne family and Alfred Pennyworth together forever.

"It was during the war, your father was a captain of a U.S. special operations unit. I myself was a sergeant with the SAS. On a joint rescue operation over Da Nang out helicopter was shot down by NVA forces. We were captured and taken out into a field shortly after the crash. There your father and I were surrounded by South Vietnamese civilians who were deemed traitors to the NVA, A Vietcong solider (with nothing but disgust for Americans let alone a British SAS sergeant), Handed your father his pistol loaded with only one bullet and told him to kill me. You father refused of course and shot the solider dead. A group of about fifteen men unloaded full magazines into his chest, when he fell to the ground a great sadness over came me; I waited till the moment was right to avenge him. Your father on the other hand reaches up into my boot to remove my extra magazine and before I know it nine of the fifteen men are down. He then removes a piece of metal he took from our helicopter crash and proceeds to beat the NVA troops into submission. We then take off running with a large group of South Vietnamese civilians and the NVA hot on our trail; I was wounded by one of their traps. Your father treated me while holding off a battalion of NVA troops with an Army .45 with two magazines and a bullet riddled piece of scrap. I told your father from then on I would always be in his debt, he smiled and said ", it was nothing". I asked him later "Sir weren't you scared" he told me "Heck yes I was scared! Those monsters were going to send us home in little bitty pieces" I asked "how did you overcome it?" He told me "I thought of saving your skin more than my own, and those people they we're counting on me I had to be brave." When I returned from the war I left England to work for your father as his servant and become your godfather.

Batman eyes grow in amazement after hearing an amazing war story

"Wow" Batman says

Alfred smiles and says,

"Old news master Wayne, the computer should be done analyzing the DNA by now."

Reading the computer report Alfred states

"This can't be right…"

Batman inquires,

"What's it say?"

Alfred hands Batman the report, it states that the DNA is human. Batman then says

"Computer cross reference DNA with all known criminals and look for children born with genetic deformities fitting a reptilian likeness"

Less than one minute later a positive match and news paper clippings appear, they tell of a young woman who died while giving birth to her son who was born with a rare type of atavism that caused him to grow to an enormous size with hardened thick skin. Later the boy's father committed suicide after leaving the boy with his aunt who was a known alcoholic named Margret Jones.

The boy's Name is Waylon Jones and the news paper clippings show pictures of Margret Jones and her son Kurt Jones. Batman recognizes Margret and Kurt from the photos.

"I know these people; I took them to a shelter before I encountered our crocodile friend here."Batman says

"according to this I take it he didn't have a very happy childhood. What do you think the odds are…"

The dark knight interrupts Alfred and says

"That he's going out looking for them…Pretty good!"

Batman quickly suits up in a fresh batsuit

Alfred concerned says

"Master Wayne surely you can't go up against him again he almost killed you last time."

Batman responds

"If it's human I can beat it Alfred… I'll bring you back some crocodile boots"

Alfred jokingly says as Batman jumps into the XM96000

"Size nine Sir!"

Batman ignores his sarcasm and zooms out of the Bat Cave and back into the hurricane as Alfred says in a low voice

"Why do even bother?"

Batman tells the XM96000's computer to auto pilot to the 6 street shelter where he left Maggie and Kurt, he then grabs the 200 feet of rope supplied with the trike and proceeds to cuts sections out of it.

About twenty minutes later. Batman arrives at the shelter. One of the shelters Staff comes running out screaming,

"HE TOOK THEM!"

Batman ask in his stern serious voice

"How long ago?"

The woman responds

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago"

Just after 3:15 am the hurricane's eye passes over Gotham city, Batman takes this opportunity to use Gotham's roof tops to cover more ground. Batman searches vigorously for Margret and her son.

A female scream can be heard from blocks away, the dark knight investigates the loud noise. It is not Margret but Kurt's High pitched screams, Margret pulls on Waylon yelling

"GET OF YOUR COUSIN WAYLON"

But what Waylon hears is

"Freak! Lizard Boy! Stupid! Stupid! little monster!"

Waylon jerks his head towards Aunt Maggie and drills his sharp teeth into her jugular ripping a chunk of her flesh off, then looking into Kurt's eyes shedding a tear of remorse for Maggie.

"No More PAIN!" Waylon shouts

Batman finally arrives and yells

"Put him down!"

Croc smiles and says

"OKAY!" snapping Kurt's neck killing him instantly.

Batman feels the pain of failure.

"Why?" he ask

"What problems did that solve?"

Croc growls at him and the tries to justify killing his aunt.

"THAT BITCH LOCKED ME IN A BASEMENT AND LEFT ME TO DIE!"

Batman gives Croc a scornful look and replies

"Maybe you should be locked away!"

Batman throws the same batarang used to stab Croc earlier in order to provoke crock to chase him. Croc growls with rage and pursues the dark knight.

"Come on Freak!" Batman says

Croc follows Batman right into Crime Alley , a place Batman knows all too well.

"Well…Come and get me you lizard looking son of a bitch!" Batman says

Croc through the high flood waters charges at Batman furiously, Batman readies his line launcher zipping across crime alley toward Killer Croc.

Croc unable to see the traps Batman set, trips over the rope Batman tied to two posts falling right into the cape crusaders drop kick. Croc's whose nose is now broken attempts to get up, only to have Batman punch him as hard as he can. Batman then says

"My Turn!"

and shoves Croc's head in the water repeatedly, Croc now angrier then before swats Batman off of him. Batman throws a steel bola as he is launched

Croc yells

"You can't stop me Batman! I will end you"

Batman smirks and replies

"I have something you don't!"

Croc struggles to break free replies

"What do you got BAT-BRAIN!"

Batman pauses before pulling out a newly sharpened batarang and says

"A Light"

Throwing it towards the power lines above Croc; causing the power to flicker for ten blocks as Croc convulses in the flood waters. The light show attracts police, Gordon and his men move quickly arriving at Crime Alley at ten past four in the morning. They find an incapacitated Croc still wrapped up in Batman's bola. The hurricane eye has passed the rain gradually picks up; Gordon catches a glimpse of Batman's cape and tells the men to clean up the mess. A Patrolman pokes at a charred Croc with his night stick. Croc in a dream state mumbles

"Top of the world ma…top of the world"

Bullock looks at him for a minute and tells the patrolman.

"Call up Blackgate…Tell em we gotta big one."

Gordon makes his way up the latter where Batman is waiting, the dark knight stares out into the rain. Gordon places his foot on the ground but not before Batman can ask.

"Do you really think Blackgate is the Place for him Jim?"

Gordon sighs…

"What do you want from me Batman? He murdered six people. It's the death penalty for him my friend no doubt about that!"

"Six?" Batman says

"Willis and Catherine Todd, (two junkies with a rap sheet a mile long.) That's not all though, they had a son… Jason Todd…. he's about 12 years old. Do you want to be the one to tell him his parent's murderer bypassed death row because he had a bad childhood?"

Batman is forced to make a hard choice between justice and what he knows in his heart is right

"No one won here today Jim, I feel for that boy, believe me I do but revenge is not the answer here. Waylon Jones will never have a chance to be normal, his whole life just ridicule and pain, killing him won't make you sleep any better at night. We can't stoop to his level Jim…We're better than that. If we kill him we become the monsters.

Gordon Grabs his phone and mashes the buttons with his thumb, the phone rings, Gordon turns his back on the dark knight.

"Harvey, call Blackgate and let them know Jones is going to Arkham"

Bullock responds "I figured you for a big softy Jim."

Jim quick to respond says "I don't wanna hear it Harvey, not now just do it."

Bullock responds "Roger got it"

Gordon turns as he says to Batman "Are you happy now?"

Gordon sees no trace of the dark knight, looking on each corner of the building a baffled Gordon says to himself "Damn! I hate when he does that.

Dawn is breaking, Batman makes one stop at Gotham Cemetery at the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Batman speaks to them

"Mom…, Dad… I wish you were here…I just hope (sniffs) where ever you guys are…you're looking down on me….and I'm making you proud." He weeps and hugs both tombstones.

At 7 am on the dot Batman returns home exhausted from the long night. He strips off the soaked batsuit and slips into his house coat. Alfred places a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Bruce as his sits in his favorite chair watching the morning news.

"Alfred…"Bruce says

"Yes Master Wayne?"

"Thank you… for everything"

Alfred smiles.

"You're welcome…..Batman"

Bruce laughs hard at Alfred's sarcasm

"HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA EHH EHH EHH CHOOO!"

Alfred yells from down the hall

"I told you so!"

The end.


End file.
